Amor de escuela
by Princes Alice
Summary: amor…que palabra tan maravillosa! Puede cambiar a cualquiera después de ser pronunciada…puede lograr cosas que otros creen imposible, es un sentimiento tan hermoso…amor…ya veras, tomare el valor para decirte esta bella palabra… a ti…solo a ti Usuk o Kikuasa? pasen y leeanlo :3
1. Comienzo

-"amor…que palabra tan maravillosa! Puede cambiar a cualquiera después de ser pronunciada…puede lograr cosas que otros creen imposible, es un sentimiento tan hermoso…amor…ya veras, tomare el valor para decirte esta bella palabra… a ti…solo a ti."-

-oye! Americano gordo ya baja de la maldita nube! Tenemos que ir a la escuela!-gritoneo un peliblanco sacando bruscamente a el rubio de sus pensamientos

-Gilbert! Cuantas veces te he dicho que me dejes de llamar así!?- dijo el rubio algo enfadado.

-es que si te digo de otro modo no me prestas atención ,por que siempre estas pensando en tu…-

-ya entendí! ….-dijo el rubio interrumpiendo a el peliblanco- Pero no lo digas en voz alta quieres? …-dijo corriendo para alcanzarlo.

Ah….perdón…no me presente, verdad?...mi nombre es Alfred…voy en segundo grado del instituto y….aaagh! al grano….me gusta un chico del instituto, y me gusta demasiado, más de lo que creen, y es que….es…como decirlo?...es simplemente perfecto! ….es un verdadero ángel! Lo quiero demasiado, estoy verdaderamente enamorado!...el problema es que él no se da cuenta de lo que siento… el nombre…su nombre es…

-HOLA ARTHUR-KUN!- dijo un chico de negros cabellos negros, este corría a gran velocidad hacia un oji esmeralda, cuando ya estaba a cierta distancia salto sobre él, haciendo que este casi caiga al suelo.

Si….su nombre es Arthur…

-Yong! casi me caigo al suelo!-dijo el oji esmeralda- tienes que tener más cuidado, alguien se puede enojar contigo por estar saludando de ese modo-

-lo siento Arthur-kun!-dijo el peli negro que ofrecía junto a su disculpa una sonrisa, Gilbert y Alfred estaban con una enorme gota, Yong estaba más hiperactivo que el año anterior, y de verdad pensaban que eso era imposible.

-qué suerte…aun no nos ha visto- dijo Gilbert mientras daba un suspiro

-cállate, sabes que siempre que dices eso tenemos la mala suerte de que nos ve y se nos tira encima, - respondió el rubio, y así fue…. Definitivamente tuvieron la mala suerte de que Yong volteara y los viera.

-mira Arthur-kun! Alfred-kun y Gilbert llegaron!-

-Mierda! Nos vio!- dijo el peliblanco

(En cámara lenta xD)

Yong empezó a correr hacia ellos mientras estos volteaban y empezaban a correr en un torpe intento de escape.

-es tu culpa!- dijo Gilbert ,culpando a Alfred y mirando hacia atrás.

-cállate y corre! !- Respondió Alfred.

-joder! Nos está alcanzando!-

-que no se cansa nunca?!-Ambos seguían corriendo y Yong, como dijo Gilbert, los estaba alcanzando.

(Cámara normal)

Yong finalmente los alcanzo y se tiro sobre ambos, la caída que tuvieron fue inexplicable, Alfred termino aplastado en el suelo y Yong encima de Gilbert.

-mierda Yong! te cuesta demasiado recibirnos de un modo normal!...joder! me has llenado de tierra! Sabes cuánto me costó limpiar el maldito uniforme!?-gritoneo mientras empezaba a correr tras Yong, el chico solo atino a correr y mantenerse lo más lejos posible del peliblanco, en cuanto a Alfred aún estaba tirado en el suelo.

-"uugh….me duele… creo que Yong gano peso este verano…."- pensó el rubio, elevo un poco la mirada para levantarse, pero vio la mano de alguien, Arthur tenia extendida la mano sonriéndole tiernamente a Alfred

-valla, Yong sí que supo recibirlos este año!-dijo el oji esmeralda, Alfred solo le tomo la mano sonrojándose un poco.

-"su sonrisa…es tan linda su sonrisa y ha sido tan amable en ayudarme!...Dios, su mano es muy suave…me pregunto si su mano es así de suave….su cuerpo también lo será?...y sus labios? Sus labios pareciera que saben bien…bastante bien….me da la idea de que….mierda….Yo…soy un pervertido! No debería estar pensando este tipo de cosas! Menos del!... soy un pervertido!"-pensó el rubio mientras de tan nervioso que se ponía le apretaba fuertemente la mano a Arthur mientras este trataba de que Alfred lo soltara algo desesperado ya que le dolía bastante.

-Alfred! Mi mano!Mi mano!- dijo Arthur

-aah! Perdón! - dijo soltándole la mano a Arthur que en realidad ya estaba bien roja

-no…no te preocupes- dijo el oji esmeralda mientras se veía la mano…poco le falto para que le cortara la circulación….

-aah…etto…que tal si vamos a ver si nos tocó en la misma clase? -

-claro, solo tenemos que ir a buscar a Yong y a Gilbert-dijo volteándose, para su sorpresa vio a Yong sonriendo de lo más tranquilo y a Gilbert…como decirlo? Pareciera que vio a un fantasma justo después de que casi lo atropellara un camión

-bueno…ya no…-dijo el oji esmeralda

-eh , chicos, que tal si vamos a ver si nos tocó en la misma clase? -

-siii!- dijo animado el rubio-…- Gilbert solo miraba a Yong con algo de miedo, ahora seguramente jamás haría enojar al rubio.

·················································· ·················································· ·········································-"amor…qu e palabra tan complicada….aun para mí, es un sentimiento incomprensible, te hace actuar como un verdadero idiota, te pones nervioso…pero…aun así, cuando te encuentras cerca de aquella persona, te sientes muy feliz sin motivo alguno, cuando te habla te sientes fuerte o débil dependiendo de lo que te diga, el tiempo se te hace rápido y lento al mismo tiempo y se te olvida que aún existe un mundo…solo existe una persona en tu pequeña mente…lo que se siente es amor…yo he tenido mala suerte…porque yo, Kiku Honda …me he enamorado. Al principio pensé que me había enamorado de Yao…pero termine dándome cuenta, que no se trataba del…Yao era solo uno más…un distractivo …aun que es un tipo bastante guapo, eso nadie lo discute!... aun así…sin notarlo antes…a Yao…o a los otros distractivos siempre los sometía a comparación con "el", siempre me atrajo "el" y recién ahora vengo a darme cuenta… que idiota soy…"-pensaba un pelinegro que ignoraba totalmente a su amigo castaño de al lado quien no paraba de hablar.

-bueno, y que piensas?- dijo el castaño

-me hablabas?-

-sabias que es de mala educación responder a una pregunta con otra?-

-aah, Heracles… si es de mala educación entonces por que también me respondes con una pregunta?-

-cómo quieres que sepa?-

-tú deberías saber ya que eres tú el que me responde-

-…-

-…-

-tienes razón-declaro Heracles

-siempre la tengo- respondió el rubio

-que modesto- dijo con sarcasmo

-sí, lo sé!-

Siguieron hablando de ese modo hasta llegar a la escuela, Kiku buscaba con la mirada a cierta persona sin resultado, voltea y nota que Heracles esta tirado en el suelo y Yong sonriendo.

-Hola Kiku-kun!-

-Hola Yong….Por casualidad sabes en donde se encuentran los demás?- pregunto directo el asiático

-sí, los acompañe a ver si están todos en la misma clase! Y vimos que usted está con nosotros también!- respondió alegre

-ah…si… de todos modos iré a ver- dijo caminando hacia los murales, fue caminando a paso rápido.-"espero que haya llegado, espero que este en la misma clase….un minuto… no! Me debería dar lo mismo si estoy en la misma clase! Me da lo mismo si estamos en la misma clase! Yo…"- sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos apenas se encontraba a cierta distancia de el mural… definitivamente, ahí estaba hablando con los demás, con esa expresión tan tranquila que siempre tenía, Kiku de algún modo se puso nervioso, no podía caminar más allá, pero… eso era ridículo! Era ridículo que el gran Kiku Honda se pusiera nervioso, que temiera hacer de tonto frente a aquella persona que consideraba especial…pero era la cruel realidad, sentía vergüenza, quería ir más allá, hablarle, hacer como si nada, pero no podía.

-"como te odio…mira lo que me has hecho…mira como estoy por tu culpa…pero…pero también… te amo….Arthur…¿qué tienes, que cada vez que estoy cerca de ti me caen encima miles de emociones….?...porque cada vez que te hablo tengo que estar pensando bien lo que te diré por temor a ofenderte? A mi antes eso no me afectaba en lo más mínimo… mira como me tienes…no sé qué tienes tu que me llama tanto la atención…pero…te amo"-

Kiku aun contemplaba boquiabierto (y babeando) a el oji esmeralda, se veía como un completo idiota... tanto así, que en ese mismo instante le pudo haber llegado un pelotazo en el rostro y el habría seguido mirando a Arthur con la misma expresión o pudo haber llegado un tipo cualquiera pidiéndole el dinero y él se lo daría con gusto.

Sin que se diese cuenta, Yong se paró al lado de él, no sabía a qué le prestaba tanta atención Honda, menos porque babeaba de una manera tan extraña, así que decidió tratar de preguntarle.

-...Kiku...- dijo Yong que estaba al lado de el

-...- no recibió respuesta alguna

- Kiku- kun!- intento nuevamente

-...-aun no obtenía respuesta

- Kiku-kun... que mira tanto?... tiene cara de tarado!...Kiku-kun! Respóndame! Que mira tanto!? Me da curiosidad!- dijo casi sin paciencia el hiperactivo ya que Honda aun no le respondía.

-"Arthur...Arthur...algún día...ya verás!, que algún día no muy lejano...te expresare todo lo que siento, Tu amor secreto hacia mi será correspondido y podremos unirnos y amarnos y... ¿Alguien me hablo?"- Los pensamientos de Kiku nuevamente eran interrumpidos, esta vez, por Yong, Honda miro a el pequeño hiperactivo...¿ qué demonios estaba haciendo?...Después de unos segundos se dio cuenta que Yong buscaba de un modo muy insistente lo que Kiku le prestaba tanta atención.

El pequeño hiperactivo miraba a todos lados, apunto de mirar a Arthur y después posiblemente hacerle la pregunta del millón al Honda -"¿Por qué mirabas con rostro de idiota a Arthur?"-.

Al pobre Kiku le costó unos segundos imaginarse toda esa acción por parte de Yong, así que cuando apenas noto que su mirada se acercaba a el oji esmeralda, se puso muy nervioso. Tenía que pensar algo rápido! No quería que Yong le hiciera preguntas incomodas sobre por qué miraba a Arthur o peor! Que fuera donde el oji esmeralda a contarle como es que Honda lo miraba como si fuera una broma! Que pasaba si Arthur se alejaba de el por encontrarlo extraño?, eso no lo permitiría, Tenia que distraer a Yong de cualquier modo, tomó a Yong del rostro y le mostró un árbol sin hojas , bastante viejo y mal cuidado, parecía de esos árboles que se ven en los días de brujas o en los cementerios.

-Mira Yong! No te parece lindo ese árbol? Es toda una belleza! No crees? Esta para sacarle una fotografía!- dijo casi gritando del nerviosismo el Honda.

-a mí me da miedo el árbol...y también...también me da miedo la reacción de Kiku-kun ...-

-...-

-Porque estas tan nervioso? Que le oculta?-

-nada...- dijo tratando de tranquilizarse.

-no le creo-

-NADA!- grito esta vez, algo rojo por que varios los estaban mirándolos por el escándalo que estaban armando.

-bien! Te creo pero no grite-

-ok...-

-Kiku-kun...-

-ahora qué demonios quieres?-

-por qué esta tan rojo?-

-...uh?-

-Kiku-kun está muy rojo- dijo inocente Yong, Honda pensó que Yong podría descubrir que le gustaba Arthur así que decidió mentirle.

-Por el sol... estoy rojo por el sol...me queme...- respondió, el pequeño hiperactivo levanto la mirada y dijo.

-p-pero Kiku-kun...esta nublado.-

-pero antes había sol! Ahora deja de joder con tus estúpidas preguntas o te voy a coser la maldita boca!-

-...-

-...-

-buaaaa!Arthur-kun! Kiku-kun me grito muy feo!- dijo lloriqueando Yong y corriendo hacia donde se encontraba Arthur.

-"maldito idiota! Te voy a matar!"- pensó el Honda mientras corría tras de Yong

-Arthur-kun!-lloriqueaba Yong corriendo para ocultarse atrás del oji esmeralda.

-"mierda, no lo alcancé..."- pensó Honda

-Yong.. Que pasa?...-dijo el oji esmeralda tratando de mirar hacia atrás pero solo lograba divisar una cabellera negra.

-Kiku-kun quería hacerme algo malo!-

-...que?!-

-lo que escucho Arthur-kun...- lloriqueo Yong, la mayoría de los que estaban ahí mal pensaron lo que dijo Yong y miraron sorprendidos a Kiku.

-...nunca lo pensé de ti Honda...al menos no con Yong- dijo Gilbert

-...no...Gilbert-kun... me refería a que Kiku-kun quería pegarme-

-yo no te iba a golpear!-gruño el peli negro -" aunque no sabes cuánto gusto me habría dado golpearte"-

Todos suspiraron menos Alfred que miraba de un modo algo amenazador a Honda

-"por qué rayos no se enfermó? Porque Yong no se le tiro encima y le rompió el brazo o algo así?...uugh...como detesto a este tipo"- pensó el rubio.

Yong noto como miraba Alfred a Kiku, tenía una ligera sospecha pero antes de sacar cualquier conclusión decidió provocarlos un poco.

-Arthur-kun, hoy huele muy bien- dijo Yong abrazando a el oji esmeralda por la espalda y mirando de un modo malicioso a Kiku y Alfred, ambos miraron con odio a Yong, Arthur ni si quiera tomo en cuenta el comentario de Yong y los gestos de los demás, Alfred notando la tranquilidad se su preciado oji esmeralda decidió cambiar el tema.

-No creen que es un lindo día? ...- dijo sonriendo del modo más kawaii posible.

- a decir verdad creo que hasta lloverá- respondió Arthur mirando hacia el cielo- ni si quiera traigo un paraguas-

-yo traigo un paraguas! ... si quieres nos vamos juntos !- dijo animado el rubio

-" aunque si te mojas con la lluvia no hay problema! Así te llevo a mi casa y te quito esa molesta ropa, kukukukuku"-pensaba pervertido Alfred mientras se reía de un modo raro.

-kukukukuku!-

-...Alfred te sientes bien?- pregunto Kiku.

-kukukukukukukuku!-

-tal vez a Alfred-kun se le olvido tomarse algún medicamento- dijo Yong

-KUKUKUKUKU!-

-me está empezando a dar miedo...- dijo el oji esmeralda.

Gilbert se acerca con cuidado a Alfred y le da un zape con tanta fuerza que lo tira al suelo.

-joder! No sé si lo notaste pero nos estas cagando de miedo a todos con tu risa de maniaco! Así que si de verdad se te olvido tomarte un maldito medicamento anda ahora mismo a tomártelo y nos ahorras el susto!-

Alfred miro enfurecido y rojo a Gilbert.

-ME PEGASTE FUERTE! !-

-si pero fue con mucho amor!-

-Tarado! ...-

Mientras ambos seguían discutiendo Kiku aprovecho la metida de pata cortesía de Alfred para hablarle a Arthur.

-si de verdad llueve yo te puedo llevar en mi auto, claro si tú quieres!- dijo con una sonrisa coqueta-"

-ah?! Gracias Kiku! Que amable!- dijo el oji esmeralda

-" bien ahora solo di "llévame a casa después de clases" y todo será perfecto"- pensó Honda .

-pero Yong trajo dos paraguas así que me prestara uno, en serio eres muy amable en ofrecer llevarme a casa-

Kiku se quedó pálido y le cayó una inmensa roca que decía en letras gigantes YONG y después se rompió en mil pedazos.

-siempre es un placer ayudar!-

Alfred que también había escuchado miro a Yong con odio e hizo un gesto de que lo iba a estrangular, en cuanto a Kiku él había sacado de su bolsillo un compás y miraba de modo asesino a el pobre Yong.

-p-por qué me miran así? No he hecho nada malo!- dijo retrocediendo mientras que el rubio y Honda de acercaban de un modo amenazador .

-me están asustando!- dijo ocultándose nuevamente atrás del oji esmeralda.

-ya basta! Él no ha hecho nada malo!- dijo Arthur de modo autoritario haciendo que Alfred e Kiku dejaran sus acciones.

Ambos se alejaron pero aun no dejaban de amenazar Yong, Alfred hizo un gesto de que lo estaría observando y Kiku hizo un gesto de que lo mataría.


	2. En la guerra y en el amor todo se vale

Un buen rato después, en el Almuerzo.

Yong en uno de sus repentinos cambios de actitud tomo bruscamente a Alfred y a Kiku del brazo y los llevo a paso rápido hasta los baños de los barones, los tiro hacia adentro y cerró la puerta con llave.

-Yong que crees que haces?- dijo Kiku.

-cállate y escúchame.- dijo Yong dejando a ambos algo shockeados porque estaba realmente serio

-tengo que hablar seriamente con ustedes dos-

-...- Alfred estaba con la boca abierta y parecía asustado, Kiku estaba casi en el mismo estado solo que con la boca cerrada.

-he notado hace algún tiempo que ustedes dos demuestran cierto tipo de atracción hacia Arthur-

Jones y Honda se pusieron totalmente rojos .

-tengo que aclararles algunas cosas sobre eso... yo no dejare que le hagan daño, entendido? si es que hay algo que quiero que ustedes hagan por él es solo expresarles su amor.-

Ambos mal pensaron lo que dijo Yong , Alfred empezó a sangrar por la nariz e Kiku estaba sonriendo de un modo muy pervertido.

-NO EN LA CAMA CABEZAS HUECAS!- grito Yong rojo y con una enorme gota en la cabeza.

-bueno lo otro es que si le llegan a hacer algún daño los castrare y les quitare los ojos para que no lo vean nunca más- dijo esta vez con un tono más alegre

Esta vez ambos quedaron pálidos y Alfred estaba limpiándose la sangre que había derramado de la nariz.

-es solo eso, OK?- dijo alegre

-...- no recibió respuesta alguna

-respóndanme idiotas!-

-si! -

-si! !-

Dijeron ambos sacudiendo las cabezas de arriba hacia abajo ,tomaron las llaves del baño y salieron corriendo de ese lugar, Yong cuando ya los vio bien lejos cambio nuevamente de actitud y se fue.

Bien lejos de donde estaban

-Yong...Yong tiene serios... problemas de bipolaridad- dijo Kiku intentado recuperar el aliento

-pero...aun así... es un buen amigo, no crees? - dijo Jones en el mismo estado que Honda.

-a que te refieres...-

-es que...yo lo digo porque, los amigos se protegen y se ayudan, ... y Yong está haciendo exactamente eso...-

-tienes razón...Arthur ha escogido bien a su amigo.-

-y hablando de escoger...-

-si...ya sé...-

-ni pienso perder frente a ti! -

-menos yo frente a ti...-

-A si...-

-...que gane el mejor.-

-" y el mejor...soy yo!"-pensaron ambos mientras se extendían las manos.

Ya era otro día, la mañana era muy bonita, había una suave brisa y el sol brillaba bastante, Alfred iba caminando hacia la escuela, se veía muy desanimado, tenía la cabeza baja y no prestaba demasiada atención a donde caminaba.

-"al final no llovió...que lastima, yo de verdad tenía muchas ganas de irme a casa con Arthur...de todos modos, si hubiera llovido o no, lo que hice fue muy tonto...tonto? fue estupido!cualquiera lo habría pensado mejor que yo..."-pensó Jones dando un gran suspiro.

-".uugh! pero yo quería irme con Arthur! Que mala suerte!¿ Por qué no se puso llover? Yo quería irme con él! Es mucho pedir!?"- pensó mientras dejaba de caminar y hacia un gesto de rabia golpeando el suelo fuertemente con su pie y logrando que las personas que caminaban cerca de él le tomaran atención y le miraran más que raro mientras otros seguían su camino mirándolo y con una gotita en sus cabezas .

-"bueno al menos me sube un poco el ánimo recordar como Kiku hizo el ridículo... eso no se ve todo los días...bueno...últimamente...si, bastante...y no solo por parte de él, mía también..."-

_Flash Back_

-Bien! ...Sé que he tenido la mejor idea de todas!- dijo Alfred de modo muy animado extendiendo ambos brazos y con una cosa en cada mano, en la mano derecha tenía unas tijeras enormes y en la izquierda tenía su paraguas.

-"Como Arthur ha dicho, es probable que llueva...muy probable!...así que es obvio que cuando llueva él se ira caminando a casa con el paraguas que le presto Yong...me aprovechare de lo caballeroso e inocente que es! lo engañare para que el me lleve a casa!...veamos... que iba a hacer? ...ah! Si!...tengo que repasar el mejor plan que he pensado!...o posiblemente se me olvidara..."-pensó Jones mientras se sentaba y ponía las tijeras y el paraguas frente a él en su pupitre

-"Primer paso:

.Le haré muchos agujeros con las tijeras a mi paraguas, lo tirare por la tierra, lo meteré al retrete y si me encuentro a un gato...mejor! Así hago que lo arañe, eso le dará aspecto de malgastado a mi paraguas y será más convincente.

Segundo paso:

.Cuando ya esté lloviendo, a la salida de la escuela, me asegurare de que Arthur me adelante en la salida, cuando este cerca de la puerta correré hasta ponerme frente a él, abriré mi paraguas y diré -"oh! No! , Que mala suerte! Mi paraguas! Ahora como me iré a casa?"- en el tono más triste que me salga, el como siempre se preocupa de los demás, ira a ver que me sucede y dirá -" Alfred! Tu paraguas está destrozado!..."-me mirara al rostro y yo lo mirare con tristeza entonces dirá-" no te preocupes, mi paraguas es grande y yo te llevare a tu casa con mucho gusto"- .

Tercer paso:

.cuando estemos llegando a mi casa le ofreceré entrar con la excusa de que llueve mucho y por qué hace frio, que no debería irse en esas condiciones solito a su casa, si el no acepta le insistiré hasta que diga que sí, entonces entrara a mi casa y yo lo cuidare mucho!

Cuarto paso:

.como la lluvia se prolongara hasta la mañana del otro día diré que se quede a dormir pero como hay una sola cama tendrá que dormir conmigo en ella, no será necesario que ocupe pijama ya que si en uno de esos milagros se queda en mi casa me encargare de que se enamore de mí y lo haré mío..kukukukuku!"- pensó Alfred riéndose sonrojado frente a el paraguas y las tijeras de su pupitre.

-"Definitivamente es un plan perfecto! No puede fallar!"-pensó, mientras tomaba el paraguas y lo habría dentro del salón, tomo las tijeras y empezó a enterrarla como si matara a alguien, su rostro aun tenía una sonrisa dibujada.

El resto de sus compañeros estaban mirando a Alfred con terror, todos estaban arrinconados temblando a un costado del salón .

-Waaah! Alfred-kun me da mucho miedo!- dijo una chica

-Él no es el único que últimamente ha estado riéndose solo ahora que lo pienso- respondió otra.

-La verdad hay muchos que se están comportando raro... Han visto que Kiku-kun ni se ha movido se su asiento? Ha estado leyendo un libro todo este tiempo y no quiere ni mostrar lo que dice la portada... apuesto que es algo para conquistar una chica!-

-tú crees?-

-si... Alfred debe estar pasando por lo mismo-

-que suertuda debe ser la chica que les gusta!-

-maldita perra si llego a saber quién es la mutilo!-

Las chicas seguían cuchicheando y Yong se les unió a la conversación.

-no vieron a Alfred-kun en la mañana...vi que Alfred se reía solo, hasta pensé que Alfred estaba enfermo porque nos asustaba a todos!.-

-en serio?- dijo la misma chica que comenzó todo el cuchicheo

-si! es la verdad!-

Gilbert escucho al grupito y se unió también

-cállate mira que tu bipolaridad da mucho más miedo que Alfred e Kiku juntos-dijo el peliblanco logrando que Yong se enojara

-entonces...-

-huh?-

- si doy tanto miedo porque no te vas al ladito de Alfred? Después de todo ahí estarás más seguro y con menos miedo que a mi lado...-dijo de modo aterrador, con la voz baja como si fuera una amenaza, Gilbert automáticamente reaccionó ante esto callándose.

-...-

-tú crees que estoy jugando?... fue una orden... largo de aquí...-Mando Yong

-ni que te fuera a hacer caso...-dijo desafiante Gilbert, o al menos eso intentaba ya que estaba tiritando y sudando frio mientras se alejaba de a poquitito de Yong.

-bueno...entonces..-dijo Yong sonriendo de un modo que asusto más aun a Gilbert.

-BUENO YA !me largo..pero no me iré al lado de ese psicópata...- declaro el peliblanco

-me largo del salón- dijo mientras abría la puerta.

-Yong...alguna vez has considerado ir a un psicólogo?- dijo Heracles

-y tú que haces aquí? Deberías estar en otro salón, este no te corresponde-

-es que me perdí...-

-largo...-

-si!- dijo Heracles , Gilbert ya tenía la puerta abierta así que Heracles solo salió corriendo a buscar su salón. Gilbert estaba a punto de salir cuando choco con algo, se echó un poco hacia atrás , vio a todos lados pero no vio nada, bajo la mirada y vio a Arthur en el suelo, el choque había sido muy fuerte para él.

-perdón enano...- dijo tomándolo de la mano y levantándolo.

-...- Arthur no le respondió y entro al salón como si nada junto a Gilbert, el peliblanco cerró la puerta haciendo un gran ruido y tomando la atención de todos, incluso se Kiku y Alfred, Jones escondió rápidamente su paraguas al igual que las tijeras, en cuanto Kiku ...el solo siguió leyendo de su libro. Los demás al notar que Alfred dejo de comportarse como psicópata se devolvieron lenta y cuidadosamente a sus pupitres.

-"para agradarle a esa persona especial y para que te preste atención, siempre debes sonreírle y reírte de sus chistes aunque sean tan malos que te enfermes."-repitió Kiku en voz baja lo que decía el libro, miro a Arthur, cerro el libro lentamente, se levantó de su pupitre y trato de sonreír sin muchos resultados...nuevamente intento sonreír, pero no logro cambiar demasiado...

-"tercera vez, si no me sale lo dejo"-

Intento por tercera vez, estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por sonreír y al fin lo logro se acercó lentamente hasta el ojo esmeralda

-hola Arthur, que haces?-

-hola Kiku, yo solo...- dijo el ojo esmeralda mientras volteaba, no termino la frase, se quedó pálido y empezó a tiritar segundos después...

-qué pasa?- dijo Honda con su intento de sonrisa.

-aaa...- Arthur estaba apuntando a Kiku con ojos de plato y aun tiritando, Honda pensó que se trataba de una broma y se quedó mirándolo un rato.

-JAJAJA!QUE CHISTOSO!ME MUERO DE LA RISA!- gritoneo Kiku espantando más al inglés que de tanto susto que paso al ver a Kiku forzándose así a sonreír se cubrió el rostro contra la mesa y perdió la conciencia durante unos minutos.

-Arthur...tomaste pastillas para dormir?...Arthur?...bueno...está dormido para que molestarlo?- dijo mientras se largaba a su pupitre.

-"dios.. qué tipo de idiota es? Perdió una gran oportunidad"- pensó Yong mirando todo con una gotita en la cabeza.

-"será imbécil ese Honda...podría habérselo llevado a la enfermería y cogérselo ahí mismo"-pensó el peliblanco, en cuanto a Alfred...no se dio ni cuenta que Arthur había perdido la conciencia durante ese tiempo, pensó que solo estaba fingiendo para que Honda se alejara.

_Fin Flash Back_

-"Pobre Arthur, de verdad se había asustado mucho, de todos modos quien no...Kiku realmente asusta cuando se fuerza a sonreír...y es sobreactuado ..."-piensa Jones mientras pasa cerca de un jardín de infantes , ahí ve a un niño pequeño que está parado en la puerta mirando hacia adentro con timidez, una niña va corriendo hasta donde está el y dijo

-anda no seas tímido! Todos van a querer ser tus amigos!-mientras lo toma de la mano y lo hace entrar corriendo, Alfred se quedó mirando aquella tierna escenita y pensó.

-"valla... eso trae recuerdos..."

_Yay! Otro Flash Back!_

Se ve una salita muy desordenada , está llena de juguetes tirados por ahí y en la pared hay pequeñas manitas marcadas con pintura, en eso entra la profesora.

-por favor, niños!...atención! - dijo la maestra, unos pocos niños le prestaron atención, los otros aún estaban ocupadísimos pintando la pared con las manos .

-" al menos unos poco si me prestan atención"- pensó la profesora

-OK niños, hoy tendrán un compañero nuevo, espero que lo traten bien!- dijo

-y donde esta? -pregunto un pequeño niño rubio

-y si es tan bajito que no se ve?- respondió un niñito peliblanco

-miren! Hay algo atrás de la profesora!- dijo otro niño de cabello oscuro.

-la profesora está mutando! Corran!corran!- grito un niño pelinegro que escucho lo que dijo el otro, todos los niños empezaron a gritar y correr en círculos gritando "está mutando! Esta mutando!".

-NO ESTOY MUTANDO!-

-nos grita! nos grita!-empezó nuevamente el pequeño pelinegro.

-aah...este...ho-hola...- se escuchó entre todo el griterío una voz muy tímida, todos miraron a la profesora, había un niño escondido atrás de sus piernas , acercó un poco la mirada para ver a los demás ,al notar que todos lo miraban se sonrojo y se ocultó nuevamente atrás de ella.

-aaah! Es muy kawaii!- dijo una niñita algo agrandada

Yong se acercó corriendo hasta el pequeño ojo esmeralda y dijo.

-hola niñito cabeza-amarilla! Yo soy Yong...quieres ser mi amigo?-

-aaah...etto...yo...me llamo Arthur!-dijo totalmente rojo-si...si tú quieres...soy tu amigo - dijo dando una sonrisa tímida, Yong le sonrió y lo tomo de la mano, llevándolo al frente de todos sus compañeros.

-escuchen todos! El niño cabeza-amarilla se llama Arthur!-grito, los pocos que le habían prestado atención a la profesora le prestaron atención a él, Arthur se había quedado mirando una caja que estaba llena de muñecos, Yong aun lo sostenía de la mano, ignorando eso el ojo esmeralda corrió hasta esa cajita y empezó a sacar uno que otro peluche.

_Fin flash Back_

-"él era tan kawaii!aun que siempre le presto más atención a esos feos muñecos que a mí ...mejor me dejo de pensar tanto en lo que sucedió y me pego al presente...ahora...la pregunta es... como le hago para pasar más tiempo con Arthur? Quiero pasar mucho tiempo con él para que se enamore de mí y después hacerlo mío...pero...pero..."-pensó

-PERO TODO ME RESULTA MAAAL!- grito logrando que muchas personas lo miraran raro nuevamente.

-ah...etto...ejem... es que... verán.. Estoy practicando para una obra! Jaja!me deje llevar! Perdón!-

-Mami! Mami! Jones actúa bien de loco- dijo una niñita a su Mama que iba de paso.

-no creo que haya actuado- dijo la Mama en voz baja

-"recordatorio mental...no hacer el ridículo en la calle"- pensó Jones

-en que estaba?-se dijo a sí mismo-ah! Si! Tengo que pensar como le hago para pasar más tiempo con Arthie- dijo sonrojándose.

-a ver...piensa Alfred...piensa...vale...neos me ocurre nada...- dijo decepcionado, de repente ve a un tipo cualquiera pasar en bicicleta a gran velocidad, se quedó mirándolo largo rato hasta que se perdió de vista...

-LO TENGO!- grito, pero se escuchó otro grito que decía lo mismo junto al de él, miro hasta la otra vereda, era Kiku...seguramente estaba pensando en lo mismo que Alfred, este último lo ignoro y siguió con lo suyo.

-" acompañare a Arthur en bicicleta hasta la escuela! Así pasare más tiempo con él y tendremos de que hablar también al regreso de la escuela! Siii! Pasare mucho tiempo con mi Arthie! Este plan no puede fallar!...al menos no como el del paraguas...Dios... eso sí fue estúpido! Y parecía tan buena idea en ese momento...ahora tengo que ir a comprar otro..."-

Kiku se quedó mirando a Alfred desde la otra vereda.

-"oh no... Seguro que Alfred copiara mi idea para ir con Arthur en bici a la escuela...no lo dejare... me le adelantare...si!jejeje..."-

-jejejeje...jajajajajajajajaja!Muajajajajajajaja!- se reía Kiku de un modo malvado mientras los de la otra vereda y los que estaban junto a él pararan un rato de caminar y se quedaran observándolo.

-y yo soy el loco, ...- dijo Alfred mientras empezaba a caminar para ir a la escuela.


	3. Un asombroso plan

Era Otra hermosa mañana y...Miento, la mañana estaba horrible, hacia un frió que mataba, apenas me podía mover de tanta ropa que tenia puesta para abrigarme, creo que vi a un pájaro congelado en la rama de un árbol y eso me asusto un poco...no desayune bien ya que casi todo estaba en la fecha de vencimiento y el pan que estaba tostando se quemo...Además tenía pensado ir en bicicleta a la escuela acompañando a Arthur este mismo día...pero... no se... creo que tendré que dejarlo para otro momento...

NO!No puedo hacer eso! Si hago eso Alfred se me va a adelantar y se quedara con el! No puedo dejar que eso pase!...pero hace frió y no me quiero mover en lo más mínimo...que hago?...tengo frió...no me quiero mover...pero...Arthur...Yo quiero hablarle a Arthur...quiero estar con Arthur...y esta es una buena oportunidad...maldita sea ...ahora me complico por una cosa tan ridícula...pero en serio no se me ocurre que hacer...no sé qué hacer, no sé qué hacer, no sé qué hacer, no sé qué hacer ( N/A: esto se repite muchas veces así que mejor pasemos con Alfred si no les molesta .)

-Bien!, hoy iré a la Escuela con Arthur! No me importa este insoportable frió! Yo quiero ir con Arthur y eso haré! Porque yo soy Alfred y no me rindo! .-Dijo Alfred mientras salía de su casa moviendo la bicicleta, cuando ya estaba dispuesto a subir en ella paro unos segundos y apareció un signo de interrogación.

-"ah...pero...No sé si hoy Arthur ira en bicicleta a la Escuela...tampoco sé si estoy cerca de la ruta que tiene para llegar hasta allá..." -pensó mientras miraba a todos lados esperando que pasara algo, no sabía que, solo quería que pasara

-debí pensarlo mejor antes de tomar una decisión tan apresurada, ...- dijo mientras justo después daba un gran suspiro

-aaagh! Porque!? Siempre que tengo una buena idea algo falla! ! que coraje! - Alfred empezó un berrinche, de repente escucho un ruido extraño, dejo su berrinche y puso más atención a lo que escuchaba, ERA EL SONIDO DE UNA BICICLETA! Y SE ESTABA ACERCANDO! El rubio esbozo una enorme sonrisa, volvió a mirar, esperando que se tratara de su oji esmeralda ,paso una gran ráfaga de viento y después el ciclista a gran velocidad, paso tan rápido que lo único que alcanzo a ver el rubio fue una cabellera rubia

-Es Arthur!...que rápido! - dijo Alfred mirando cómo se alejaba teniendo todo el pelo desordenado y con ojos de plato, movió la cabeza y se subió rápidamente a su bicicleta haciendo un esfuerzo por alcanzarlo pero por más que lo intentaba no podía

-"va..Va demasiado rápido...no lo alcanzo..."-pensó Alfred quedándose más atrás de lo que ya estaba

-"no...No lo alcanzo..."-

.-Arthur...- dijo mientras pedaleaba débilmente y alzaba una mano como si haciendo eso lo pudiera alcanzar., de repente empezó a escuchar que otra bicicleta se empezaba a acercar, le tomo poca importancia y pensó.

-"De seguro es otro ciclista...Dios... como le hacen todas las mañanas para torturarse de este modo?"-mientras pensaba eso noto que el otro ciclista estaba al lado de él, volteo un poco para verlo... Kiku? El pelinegro se veía cansado, miraba mucho a su objetivo (N/A: obvio Arthur xD) y empezaba a pedalear como condenado.

-Kiku! -dijo el rubio llamando la atención del pelinegro

-Alfred!-

-Copión! ! A mí se me ocurrió ir con Arthur a la escuela con bicicleta! !-

-no seas ridículo yo no te he...-Kiku no alcanzo a terminar la frase cuando el rubio empezó a hablar nuevamente.

-mentiroso! mentiroso! como mi idea era tan buena tu me copiaste! ! Copión! copión! copión! copión! copión! copión! ! Copión!.-

- IDIOTA! yo no te he copiado! Además tú en ningún momento me dijiste eso! Recién ahora vengo a saber que tu realmente pensabas ir con Arthur a la escuela!-

-cállate Si me copiaste! ,Y es que a ti no se te pudo ocurrir ninguna idea mejor! Por eso me copiaste! !-

Mientras Kiku y Alfred seguían con su increíblemente estúpida discusión el oji esmeralda doblo cerca de un callejón, como el pelinegro y el rubio iban a tanta velocidad cuando trataron de doblar Kiku no pudo y paso de largo mientras Alfred perdía el control de la bicicleta y de desvió, Kiku también se desvió por otro lado, empezó a aumentar la velocidad mientras ponía cara de asesino en serie

-"lo voy a alcanzar, no sé cómo, pero lo voy a alcanzar!"- pensaba Kiku, de repente vio que de algún modo Alfred lo alcanzo a él.

-"joder..."-pensó mirando con rabia al rubio.

-Kiku! Todo esto paso por tu culpa! ...ves lo que me haces hacer? ...-

-yo?!Fuiste TU el que me distrajo! Además tú te desviaste solito! Tenido imbécil!-

-Enano idiota! !-

-ya deja de joderme afeminado-

-nooo, , tu me copiaste la idea! Admítelo paliducho de mierda!-

-"que he hecho para merecer esto...Kami-Sama...por favor...te lo ruego, no sé cómo pero hace que le caiga un rayo encima...no sabes cuánto te lo agradeceré! Si quieres me pongo como los locos en la calle con una Biblia y empiezo a gritonear tu palabra...pero que le caiga un rayo!...o por lo menos cállalo"-Pensaba Kiku bien cabreado, ya estaba llegando a un parque, como llegaron hasta allá? Quien sabía... no le importaba solo quería que Alfred se callara, todo el rato hablando echándole la culpa! Lo único que quería era tener silencio un momento.

-"definitivamente hoy no es un buen día para mi..."-

-eh...Kiku...-

-que?...-

-solo Quería saber si me escuchabas, ...ahora con lo que estaba ...todo esto es tu culpa! ...si tan solo...-

-"me gustaría estar sordo..."-pensó Kiku dando un suspiro más que rendido de escuchar quejarse a Alfred, de repente noto que había dejado de hablar... eso era extraño, Alfred nunca se callaba...miro hacia su lado y el rubio no estaba, paro de pedalear un momento, volteo y vio que Alfred había chocado con un árbol.

-jajaja! -

-no te rías! !-

- suerte encontrando a Arthur! Jajaja!- dijo Kiku mientras pedaleaba a más no poder, Alfred se enojo bastante, izo un gran esfuerzo en subirse a la bicicleta nuevamente y empezó a pedalear lo más que podía.

_en otro lado :D_

Se ve a lo lejos a un peliblanco y un pelinegro al parecer hablando.

-Gilbert-sempai?-

-que mierda quieres ahora? llevas hablándome todo el camino y no te callas! Acaso así estas todo el puto día con Arthur? dios debe compadecerlo por estar contigo.-

-...-

-vas a hablar o no?-

-por que se peina así? Como le hace?...-

-que tipo de pregunta es esa? Es estúpida!-

-...-

-...-

-me vas a contestar o no?-

-por que me pega la gana-

-pareciera que un boiler hizo explosión en su cabeza...-

-cállate un rato!-

-yo pensaba que te peinabas así por que querías gustarle a Roderich-sempai...-

-"mierda , me pillo"-

-Serás estúpido Yong! Yo como me fijaría en ese avaro?!-

-no lo sé, son sus gustos...-

-"puta madre como odio a este enano..."-

-bueno...y si fuera así... que tiene? Como dijiste son mis gustos...-

-ósea que si te gusta Roderich-sempai?-

-...-

-...-

-Y que tiene de malo?- dijo rendido el peliblanco

-nada, solo preguntaba-

-Ahora vas a cerrar la puta boca?-

-...no..., que le vio a Roderich-sempai?-

-Es...Es que el puñetero avaro tiene algo que me gusta tanto... Tiene algo...encantador?-

_en otro lado_

-achis!-estornuda un pelinegro de tez clara

- alguien está hablando de mi...cuando sepa quien es le cobrare por hablar de mi maravillosa persona- se escucha un ring toné, saca de su bolsillo un celular algo viejo y contesta

-alo...disculpe?...dinero a los niños?...por que? Que han hecho ellos para merecer mi preciado dinero? Como se le ocurre semejante barbaridad? Ya vera llamare a mi abogado por amenazarme para que le de dinero a unos enanos controladores de mentes

-corto su celular al parecer bastante disgustado

-Dinero a los niños! Ja! Sobre mi tumba.-se va caminando

_volviendo a lo nuestro_

-etto...OK Gilbert-sempai...-

-" encantador?...después dicen que yo soy el que tiene que ir al psicólogo , este tipo claramente tiene problemas más serios que yo"-pensó el Hiperactivo

-y por eso me tengo que mantener bello para el... aun que ser más bello que lo que soy ahora es bastante difícil, después de todo yo traigo locas a todas las chicas!-

-pero a Gilbert-sempai le gusta un chico-

-cállate joder! No me cagues el momento!-

En el tiempo en que ellos hablaban se ve a lo lejos un par de grandes columnas de o acercándose a gran velocidad, mas delante de ellos se ve a un oji esmeralda que rápidamente pasa al lado de Gilbert y Yong a gran velocidad, tanto así que llego a despeinar a él peliblanco.

-Ese era Arthur?!...-

-creo que...-

- Lo voy a matar en la escuela! Me despeino!-interrumpió el peliblanco tratando de peinarse algo desesperado.

-pero...Gilbert-sempai...ese...-nuevamente el pequeño pelinegro no pudo terminar la frase ya que las dos columnas de o que antes habían visto desde lejos estaban muy cerca, se alcanzaba a ver que los que manejaban las bicicletas que levantaban toda la tierra, eran Alfred e Kiku, pasaron muy rápido al lado de el pelinegro y el peliblanco despeinando a ambos, a él pelinegro no le importo en cambio el peliblanco se cabreo con el parcito.

-Hijos de su madre! Me despeinaron par de maricas! los maldigo! Aaagh!- Gilbert seguía gritando sus amenazas y groserías a Kiku y Alfred mientras se arreglaba el pelo.

-Gilbert-sempai, ellos no están...nos pasaron antes de que usted empezara con... Con eso que hace..-

-hola...-saludo un oji esmeralda, Gilbert automáticamente reconoció esa voz al igual que Yong, se volteo tomo a Arthur de la camisa y le empezó a zamarrear.

- me despeinaste! Si no fuera por que vas tan rápido en tu puta bicicleta!

-pero...yo no he hecho nada!-

-Gilbert-sempai, deje a Arthur-san! El no ha hecho nada! El que paso en bicicleta no era el!- gritoneo Yong tratando de ayudar a Arthur quien parecía más que mareado

-ah?- Gilbert se confundió, izo un gran esfuerzo por asimilar lo que el pelinegro le había dicho y soltó a el oji esmeralda haciéndolo caer automáticamente al suelo, Yong se quedo mirando como desesperado a Gilbert y a Arthur que estaba en el suelo.

-el que paso...El que paso no era Arthur... Ese chico se llama-

_wooow! La carrera en bicicleta!_

El oji esmeralda aun estaba pedaleando, pero esta vez iba más lento, Honda y el rubio estaban como medio muertos, estaban muy atrás del...pero aun lo seguían de un modo insistente.

-esto es extraño, no recuerdo que por acá estuviera la escuela - dijo el pelinegro

-yo tampoco, - respondió el rubio.

Ambos estaban en malas condiciones...Kiku tenía toda la ropa mojada y tenía una que otra rama de árbol en el pelo y Alfred estaba con pintura derramada en todo su cabello , ropa y en su pie derecho había en su zapato cemento casi seco .

_Flash Back_

Había pasado un buen rato desde que ambos lo perdieron de vista después de pasar a Yong y a Gilbert, nuevamente Kiku fue a parar a el parque, el rubio estaba recién llegando hasta donde estaba el pelinegro, lo miraba con odio, estaba lleno de pintura, seguramente había visto a "Arthur" vagando en bicicleta cerca de las construcciones y tratando de seguirlo choco con uno que otro bote de pintura, también tenía cemento en un pie, cosa a lo que Kiku le resto importancia ya que el rubio no era la persona que buscaba, aun mirando a otro lado intentando ver al oji esmeralda lo encontró, empezó a pedalear para alcanzarlo ya que este estaba quieto tomando un te a la bajada de unas escaleritas que habían.

-"cuando este abajo le diré "hola Arthur, que coincidencia encontrarte por acá, justo hoy iba a la escuela en bicicleta, y ya que te encuentro...quieres que vallamos juntos?" con una de mis mejores sonrisas, el se babeara por mi e iremos juntos a la escuela, el tiempo pasara, el tendrá el valor para declarárseme, yo le corresponderé y así seremos felices hasta que la muerte nos separe"- mientras pensaba eso no se dio cuenta que bajaba por el lugar incorrecto, habían muchos árboles y una pileta justo abajo, se fue rápidamente en bajada, por mas que lo intento no podía hacer que la bicicleta se moviera a su antojo, además como iba a poder si cada vez que lo intentaba su cabeza chocaba con alguna rama baja, cuando ya había bajado la bicicleta choco con el borde de la pileta, producto de el choque Kiku cayo dentro de ella.

Alfred habia visto todo lo que le paso a Kiku, fue en bicicleta hasta donde el estaba y dijo

-dios...Kiku...estas bien? ...-

-si eso creo...-

-que mala suerte ...yo quería que por lo menos te rompieras el brazo, ... Bueno a la próxima tal vez tenga mas suerte, -

-imbécil...-

-que me dijiste?! ...-

Antes de que empezaran una nueva pelea el oji esmeralda paso tranquilamente y doblo nuevamente, Alfred se apresuro en seguirlo mientras Honda hacia lo mismo, lo siguieron durante unos 5 minutos hasta que el oji esmeralda paro justo frente a una escuela primaria, se bajo de la bicicleta y lentamente empezó a entrar en ella provocando confusión en el rubio y Honda, aun que el rubio lo demostraba claramente, el pelinegro solo siguió con su típico gesto de " no me importa nada"

-que raro...se habrá confundido tal vez...-dijo Kiku

-Oye! - llamo Alfred a el rubio, este se volteo y los miro con indiferencia , el chico obviamente no era Arthur, claro, se le parecía pero solo por atrás...y si lo veías pasar muy rápido, el chico era realmente mas pequeño que ellos, ya mirándolo mas de cerca, como ninguno hablo el oji esmeralda decidió seguir su camino.

-Galess! Te demoraste! que tanto hacías?-

-lo lamento Scotth un par de idiotas me siguieron todo el camino- dijo en un tono frió.

Ambos estaban como piedras, paso una leve brisa con un par de hojas jugueteando en ella mientras el rubio y el pelinegro seguían en el mismo estado, no paso mucho tiempo hasta que sonara la campana que avisaba a los alumnos que llegarían atrasados a sus clases.

-"todo este tiempo..."-pensó Alfred

-" todo este maldito tiempo..."-Pensó Honda

-"seguimos a la persona equivocada"-pensaron ambos


	4. Proyecto juntos

_Mas tarde en la escuela_

-Jones! HONDA!, LLEGAN TARDE!- les grito el profeso que parecía mas que enfadado por que ellos llegaban a interrumpir su clase y además por su presentación personal.

-quiero que me expliquen en este mismo minuto por que estas vestidos así! Ustedes no son vagos o algo por el estilo!-

-vera...nosotros ,- dijo Alfred

-NO QUIERO EXPLICACIONES! FUERA!

-pero usted pidió una explicación- dijo Honda muy calmado

-otra bromita así señor Honda y lo suspendo toda una semana, ahora FUERA!- dijo apuntando hacia la puerta, ambos salieron rendidos del salón , Kiku parecía molesto y se recargo en la pared con los brazos cruzados mientras Alfred se sentaba en el suelo recargando su rostro en una mano.

-"todo lo de hoy me habría salido bien de no ser... De no ser por que"- pensó con ira el rubio

-"porque había uno sobrando"- termino de pensar Honda

Se podía observar a dos chicos fuera de la sala, se ven muy molestos, uno está sentado en el suelo tratando de quitar el cemento de su zapato y otro esta quitándose unas ramas y hojas que quedaron en su cabello.

-ves lo que provocaste? - dijo molesto el rubio mientras golpeaba el zapato contra el suelo rompiendo un poco el cemento.

-yo no he hecho nada...- dijo mientras se quitaba una rama bastante grande, se quedo mirándola y la dejo en el suelo al igual que las hojas y otras cosas para después tirarlas al basurero.

-si has hecho algo, , y bastante malo, - dijo dirigiéndole una mirada que expresaba todo su enojo.

-que cosa?- pregunto sin mirarlo mientras aun trataba de ver si tenía una ramita por ahí.

-me copiaste la idea, -

-dale con que las gallinas mean...-dijo esta vez mirándolo con desinterés-acaso crees que yo leo mentes como para saber que tuve justamente la misma idea que tú?-

-si! , tú eres un brujo! -

-...-

-...-

_silencio incomodo_

-eres un idiota...-dijo Kiku dando por terminada la conversación.

-...-

-" Kiku me caía mal antes...pero ahora me cae peor"-pensó el rubio mientras golpeaba el zapato con más fuerza contra el suelo y al fin se quito la mayor parte del cemento.

-al fin! ! ya no tengo cemento en el zapato! Viva! !- dijo saltando feliz de lo recién sucedido.

-"como se puede emocionar tanto por eso?..."- pensó el pelinegro con una gota, de repente se escucho la puerta abrirse y ambos voltearon, era el profesor que parecía más que cabreado, Kiku le miro inexpresivo y Alfred se quedo mirándolo tratando de ocultar el susto que le daba verlo así.

-que escandalosos son...- dijo el profesor mirando al rubio.

-perdón profesor- dijo Kiku aun inexpresivo.

-mejor entren tal vez hagan menos escándalo ahí adentro- dijo haciéndolos pasar, ellos entraron muy calmados y notaron que habían unos círculos hechos con las mesas en el salón, se quedaron observando un minuto y después miraron interrogantes al profesor.

-no se preocupen, es solo un trabajo grupal a ustedes dos ya los incluyeron en uno, son con Gilbert, Yong y Arthur-

-de que trata?- pregunto el pelinegro tratando de no demostrar lo emocionado que se sentía de trabajar con su inglés, el profesor estaba a punto de responderle hasta que Alfred interrumpió.

-e-en serio?! ...- dijo con estrellitas en los ojos.

-si..- dijo el profesor mirando algo raro a el rubio.

-AAH! Trabajare con Arthie-chan! -

-"Arthie-**CHAN**!?"- pensaron el pelinegro y su profesor.

-bien Kiku! Vamos a nutro grupo! - dijo tomándolo del brazo y llevándoselo casi arrastrando a donde estaba su grupo de trabajo.(N/A: Kiku estaba como chibi cuando Dei-Dei lo empezó a arrastrar)

Antes de que llegaran se escuchaba a Yong hablando y el peliblanco junto con el inglés mirándolo como chibis y muchos signos de interrogación.

- si un tiburón es un pez y un delfín un mamífero...un caracol será un insecto?-pregunto Yong mirando a ambos y esperando una respuesta, ambos estaban con una gotita y Arthur empezó a mover la cabeza de un lado a otro lentamente como si estuviera procesando la pregunta, de repente se detiene y dice.

-ah...pues...eso creo... la verdad no estoy seguro.-

-yo no creo que sea un insecto- dijo Gilbert con ojos de puntito y mirando al techo pensando si estaba bien la respuesta que estaba dando.

-yo pienso que sería raro que el caracol fuera un insecto-

-"yo siempre pensé que era un insecto"-pensó Arthur bajando la mirada y un poco sonrojado pensando que su respuesta estaba mal.

-"si no es un insecto...que cosa es?"-pensaba Gilbert.

-hola! , ya llegamos! - dijo el rubio animado, después noto el rostro de Gilbert y Arthur al igual que Kiku.

-Yong izo sus preguntas raras de nuevo?- pregunto Honda, el peliblanco y el inglés asintieron moviendo la cabeza de arriba hacia abajo, Kiku suspiro y pregunto.

-cuál es su pregunta ahora?-

-e-etto... el pregunto si los caracoles son insectos.- dijo Arthur aun con la cabeza baja y algo sonrojado.

-"que kawaii se ve Arthur así!"-pensó Alfred mirándolo con estrellitas en los ojos y sonrojado.

-No, los insectos tienen cabeza, tórax y abdomen. Generalmente un exoesqueleto y tres pares de patas. El caracol es molusco.- respondió Kiku.

-"soy tan idiota que no lo supe!"- pensó de modo automático Arthur poniéndose más rojo aun y mirando a otro lado.

-" se sonrojo por lo que dije? Claro! Debe adorar mi voz tan sexy y me debe encontrar muy inteligente!"- pensó Kiku orgulloso.

-bueno, ...y de que trata el trabajo?- pregunto Alfred sentándose frente a Arthur seguido de Kiku que se sentó justo al lado de el rubio.(N/A: ahora están todo normales, ya no chibis :3)

-...- los tres quedaron en silencio

-el profesor nos dijo que podíamos elegir que hacer- dijo el inglés aun que aun tenía un leve rubor en sus mejillas por lo de antes.

-eso si tenemos que hacer un jodido informe sobre lo que hemos hecho- dijo Gilbert

-y que tiene pensado?- pregunto Kiku

- nada!- dijo Yong alegre

-idiota, - dijo Alfred mirando a Yong

-pues...si no se nos ocurre nada tendríamos que ir a la casa de alguien para pensar que hacer y empezar el trabajo- dijo el inglés mirando a todos- podría ser mi casa, yo no tengo problema-agrego

-"SU CASA!"- pensó Honda.

-"iré a la casa de Arthur! Esto es mejor que cualquier cosa que se me haya pasado por la cabeza! si se donde vive podré visitarlo cuando enferme y cuidarlo y! y!..."-siguió pensando Kiku mientras miraba hacia la ventana esperando que nadie notase la sonrisa que tenia y el sonrojo tan notorio.

-"que extraño es Kiku, se complica por sonreírle a Arthur y ahora mismo se está riendo, que le cuesta sonreírle así?..."- pensaba Yong mientras lo miraba, lo miro de un modo más detenido.-"pensándolo mejor...no... Lo asustaría más aun"-pensó finalmente haciendo un gesto de desanimo.

-bueno...ehh... si les molesta puede ser en la casa de otra persona- dijo el inglés en un tono algo tímido.

-NO!- gritaron Kiku y Alfred tan fuerte que todos los miraron.

-ah?- el inglés nuevamente se había asustado con las reacciones que tenían sus amigos.

-aaah...eehh...Veras yo me refiero a que...sería mejor si vamos a tu casa porque...-

-nos queda más cerca! !-

-si! No queda más cerca!-

-pe-pero no saben donde vivo...- respondió Arthur mirando a ambos poniéndose más serio pero aun con susto, seguramente si alguno le gritara en ese instante el pobre ingles se quedaría callado con rostro de trauma todo el día.

-"pss, que pregunta tan tonta, llevo años observándote y no sabré donde vives..."-pensó Alfred.

-"verdad...yo no tengo idea en donde vive"- pensó Honda.

-es que he visto ir a tu casa cuando yo camino a la mía- dijo el rubio.

-aaah.- respondió el inglés calmándose un poco, Gilbert solo de pesado al haber notado que Arthur estaba tenso se fue acercando lentamente hasta el por atrás, cuando la distancia ya era prácticamente nula lo empujo y grito.

-Piensa rápido!- mas que sonriente, el inglés no pudo mantener el equilibrio y no tubo de otra que abrazar al que tenia más cerca para no caerse.

-pe-perdón...yo, fue casualidad, Gilbert me empujo y...podía caer y...lo siento.- dijo Arthur mientras alzaba la mirada tratando de ver a quien abrazaba para darle una enorme disculpa y agradecerle también, Alfred estaba más que rojo, no de vergüenza, de rabia, miraba con ganas de asesinar a Gilbert, estrangularlo se había vuelto una verdadera necesidad en ese momento, Gilbert se quedo con la boca abierta, en ningún momento le paso por la cabeza que Arthur intentaría no caer, normalmente siempre que lo empujaba no sucedía nada , el inglés jamás perdía el equilibrio, Kiku estaba sonrojado al máximo, se había quedado mirando a Arthur un buen rato, hasta que este ultimo alzo la mirada para ver de quien se trataba.

-"OH!Abracé a Kiku!...voy a matar a Gilbert! Seguramente Kiku se molesto...que hago?...bueno...fue culpa de Gilbert...no tendría por qué molestarse conmigo...o sí? Y si de verdad se molesta?...no me debería importar...o sí?..."- pensaba confuso el inglés mientras se soltaba rápidamente de Honda.

-Perdón!- dijo completamente sonrojado el inglés mientras Alfred se puso al lado de Gilbert y le susurro al oído.

-tú quieres acabar muy pronto con tu vida..., te recomiendo que no lo vuelvas a hacer a menos que yo este frente a Arthur...-

-Receso!- Grito Yong saliendo corriendo del salón con el resto, el inglés lo siguió caminando pero antes de salir alguien le tomo del brazo.

-Arthur...tengo que decirte algo- dijo Kiku serio.

-ya sé que me quieres decir.- respondió

-en serio?-

-si...creo que está bien, yo no tengo problema-


	5. Maestro nuevo

Hola a todos los lectores de este fic, realmente les agradezco los reviews que han dejado y pues hoy les dejare doble capitulo, como quien dice vamos lentos pero contentos, hoy ese capítulo tiene un poco de kikuasa pero no se preocupen, no ocurre nada y créanme en el próximo capitulo se compensara esta parte, en fin muchas gracias por todos sus reviews yo y mochi Inglaterra se los agradecemos, sin más les dejo con el capítulo nuevo! :D

-me lo juras!-

-claro! Aun que no se si pueda hacerlo bien-

-claro que podrás!-Dijo emocionándose Honda

- bien! Entonces cuando quieras puedo ayudarte a que te le declares a Alfred-dijo con una leve sonrisa.

-ah?-Kiku se quedo en blanco, declarársele a Alfred? Por qué?...a él no le gustaba Alfred...quien él dijo que quería declarársele?

-pasa algo?- pregunto el oji esmeralda borrando su sonrisa

-no, nada...eeh, una pregunta.-

-si-

-quien te dijo eso?-

-Yong me había dicho que en uno de estos días tu me preguntarías si quieres que te ayude con eso, no te preocupes, me dijo que también le gustas a Alfred así que todo saldrá bien-dijo el oji esmeralda tratando de animarlo, en cambio Kiku estaba hecho una piedra, de verdad Yong había hecho eso? lo que más le llamaba la atención en ese momento, Arthur de verdad le había creído? ...si era así el tipo era muy fácil de manipular...

-Kiku estas...raro...en serio no te pasa nada?- pregunto en tono de preocupación el oji esmeralda.

-no, no, nada-

-quieres que te ayude ahora?- pregunto el oji esmeralda

-"no..."-pensó Kiku, pero aun así quería pasar más tiempo con el oji esmeralda.

-si- respondió

-bien...veamos...que podrías hacer para que cuando te le declares lo recuerde siempre? Hmmm- dijo poniendo una mano en su mentón y sentándose para pensar mejor.

-debes ser directo cuando se lo digas, por ejemplo si lo llevas a un lugar diciendo "quiero hablar algo importante contigo" tienes que decírselo rápido, si le das muchas vueltas al asunto se aburrirá o pensara que juegas con él, que sea en un buen momento también, y tienes que hacer algo como...eerrrm-dijo mientras hacia el rostro más serio que podía imitando al peli negro, se levanto del asiento y se puso frente a él.

-deberías hacer algo como "mira, te he traído a este lugar para decirte que me gustas mucho, te amo, no sabes cuánto tiempo he estado enamorado de ti, como es que no te dabas cuenta? Era obvio!"Y ahí lo besas o algo así - dijo sonriéndole algo sonrojado.

-"eso mismo! Es obvio! Como no te das cuenta! Peor! Juras que me gusta Alfred!"- pensaba Honda muy sonrojado.

-bien ahora, se que tu podrás decir todo eso y mas pero quiero que digas "yo te amo" si? Empieza-

-vera...yo...yo te A...A...Admiro mucho...- dijo Kiku.

-no, de nuevo- dijo.

-mira...yo te he observado desde hace mucho y te encuentro la mejor persona que hay, veras...yo te...yo te A...Aaaaaa...Aaaammm...-

-amo, repite conmigo, yo te amo-

-yo te aaaaaa-

-no, de nuevo-Honda de cabreo de lo que hacía, tomo a Arthur de la mano y lo jalo hacia él, lo abrazo y dijo.

-serás tonto...como ...como no te das cuenta de lo que siento?...ahora escúchame bien...yo te a...a...-

-"Mierda la palabra no me sale!-pensó el pelinegro desesperado, el oji esmeralda se separo lentamente de él y dijo

-eso estuvo bien , bastante convincente, si haces eso el caerá redondito a tus pies pero tienes que decir te amo, te -a-mo así de fácil, de nuevo-

-"Dios mío...estoy con el... prácticamente le grito que lo amo pero...no sabe que yo lo amo a él...cree que es a otra persona...

Esto es una tortura...

Maldito Yong..."-

Todos los alumnos están en el salón, como de costumbre, cada uno está en el pupitre que se le fue asignado cuando comenzó el año, claro uno que otro cambio de puesto pero eso no tenia relevancia alguna, estaba muy tranquilos esperando a el profesor, algunos estaban rayando la mesa, otro simplemente leían un libro y otro solo conversaban.

La puerta del salón es abierta con algo de violencia haciendo gran ruido, los alumnos que estaban tan concentrados leyendo dieron un salto, los que hablaban se callaron y miraron hacia la puerta y los que dibujaban miraron unos segundos hacia la puerta y después siguieron con lo suyo, entraron al salón dos personas, una era el profesor jefe del curso y también a su lado entro otro tipo de tez clara, ojos azules y un hermoso cabello rubio, el segundo tipo al tener esa apariencia logro captar la atención de la mayoría de los alumnos, el profesor anoto un nombre en el pizarrón, decía "Francis-Sensei" y cuando acabo de escribirlo volteo a los alumnos con una notable sonrisa.

-Bien alumnos, el señor que ven a mi lado será mi suplente, su nombre es Francis, espero que se lleven bien con el-dijo el profesor aun con una de las sonrisas más grandes del mundo, con ese comentario de "será mi suplente" tomo por desprevenidos a los alumnos, se sintió un ambiente algo tenso hasta que uno rompió el silencio.

-porque su suplente? Acaso lo despidieron?-Pregunto una chica que estaba en un rincón de la sala.

-no, no me han despedido, solo me tomare unas vacaciones.-respondió el profesor a la chica del modo más calmado posible, pero aun con su notoria sonrisa.

-Bueno, ahora yo los dejare con Francis-sensei para que se conozcan mas-dijo el profesor con una sonrisa que ahora era burlona tomando una maleta en cada mano de quien sabe dónde demonios los saco y saliendo del salón, los alumnos se quedaron callados unos segundos mirando a el profesor nuevo, el silencio se extendió durante un segundo, el profesor los miraba con una sonrisa idiota y los alumnos lo miraban serio esperando que dijera algo, al no decir nada empezaron a hacer un gran desorden, los lápices y los papeles volaban por el salón, los gritos eran capaces de dejar a cualquiera sordo, el tipo con rostro de reptil siguió con su sonrisa, se fue caminando hasta la respectiva mesa de el profesor y se sentó a mirar el desorden que reinaba en el salón.

Habían unos pocos alumnos que estaban ordenados ,entre ellos se encontraba Arthur y Yong, que estaban sentados en sus pupitres hablando de anime y otras cosas sin demasiada relevancia, en otro lado se veía a Kiku que leía muy interesado aun su librito para saber cómo relacionarse con el oji esmeralda, en cambio Alfred y Gilbert...ellos fueron los primeros en armar el desorden en el salón, en un momento entre tanto griterío y desorden en el salón se alzo una mano y se escucho una pregunta por parte de el oji esmeralda.

-Sensei, por simple curiosidad, por qué decidió ser profesor entre tantas profesiones?-pregunto de modo inocente, con una leve sonrisa.

-veras, el motivo de por qué he decidido ser profesor es porque...- dijo Francis dejando a todos en suspenso y mirándolo con mucha atención, en el salón ya no se escuchaba ruido y todos los alumnos habían congelado sus acciones por escucharlo, cosa que era muy raro.-ES QUE ME ENCANTAN LOS UNIFORMES DE LAS CHICAS Y LOS CHICOS UKE!- grito el profesor, los alumnos se quedaron como piedra al escuchar ese comentario por parte de él , se escuchó un leve murmullo y después paso una leve brisa en el salón.

-OH que raro, hay brisa en el salón- dijo Yong muy distraído

-ni si quiera hay ventanas abiertas-agrego, después de que dijo eso, que a todo esto nadie le tomo importancia, empezó un gran griterío de chicas y chicos quejándose por el profesor tan pervertido que tenían, Arthur bajo la mano avergonzado de haber hecho esa pregunta, estaba sonrojado, en ningún momento le paso por la mente que un profesor podría dar esa respuesta.

-sensei, fue una broma?- esta vez el que pregunto fue el pelinegro Honda, todos los alumnos nuevamente se quedaron callados para escuchar la respuesta de el profesor, que a todo esto esperaban que fuera una positiva.

-no...- respondió Francis cortante, se escucho el grito de una chica, el grito era de espanto y después se escucho otro ruido que era de algún lápiz golpeándose contra el suelo, algunas chicas se pusieron nerviosas y se bajaron un poco la falda para que se viera más larga, otro chicos estaba azules y uno que otro con una gotaza, era definitivo, el oji esmeralda estaba más que arrepentido de haberle preguntado eso al profesor, se volteo y miro a Yong esperando que este dijera algo para subirle el ánimo.

-como fue que aceptaron a ese tipo tan raro en esta escuela?-pregunto Arthur con rostro de cabreado por que el hiperactivo no había notado que Kirkland necesitaba una que otra palabrita que le subiera el ánimo.

-no se me ocurre el porqué, lo único que sé es que el sensei nuevo tiene cara de pervertido -dijo el pequeño hiperactivo mirando de reojo y con miedo a Francis.

-te apoyo...-respondió Arthur dando un leve suspiro, ambos siguieron su conversación, mientras tanto, Honda ya se había aburrido de leer su libro, lo cerro lentamente y contemplo un momento el desorden que se había armado en el salón, se quedo mirando a Gilbert que tenía el borrador de el pizarrón en la maño, la alzo, estaba apuntando hacia la cabeza de Alfred que a todo esto le estaba dando la espalda, se la lanzo con tanta fuerza que cuando el borrador choco con la cabeza de Alfred este dio un grito y cayó al suelo de un modo que a Kiku le pareció más que gracioso , una leve sonrisa, casi sin notarse, se asomo por el rostro Honda al ver que Gilbert se había salido con la suya y que el rubio no lo había descubierto, mirando hacia otro lado vio a el oji esmeralda hablando con el bipolar de Yong, al parecer hablaban algo interesante, le dio curiosidad, con sumo cuidado se levanto de su asiento y camino hasta donde ellos se encontraban.

-hola...-saludo el asiático muy tranquilo tomando un asiento y sentándose al lado de ambos, o sea, al medio.

-de que hablan?-agrego en el mismo tono.

-Hola Kiku...-Dijo el oji esmeralda, a Honda le encantaba cada vez que este mencionada su nombre.

-hablamos de el profesor nuevo-agrego el oji esmeralda con un leve escalofrío al mencionarlo.

-creo que es muy extraño- dijo el hiperactivo.

-apuesto que no saben que es lo peor- dijo Honda con un tono aterrador, el oji esmeralda lo miro con mucha atención y al parecer nervioso, como si se tratase de el fin del mundo y lo que dijera Kiku hiciera la diferencia entre vida y muerte, no solo Arthur lo miraba así, todos sus compañeros lo veían de la misma manera, algunos cerraron las cortinas, Yong saco una linterna de su mochila y la encendió justo bajo el rostro de Honda como si fuera una película de terror.

-Que...que es lo peor?-pregunto el oji esmeralda tragando grueso.-

-como ustedes saben nuestro profesor jefe es justamente el que nos hace gimnasia...- dijo con voz aterradora, todos asintieron moviendo las cabezas de arribas hacia abajo.

-como él es el suplente, este semestre justamente nos toca hacer natación...el que nos hará esa clase...será Francis-sensei- cuando Honda termino de decir esas palabras Yong apago la linterna, los alumnos se quedaron mudos mirándolo con terror, justamente afuera del salón estaban caminando algunos de los miembros del club de teatro, llevaba cierta utilería que hacia los efectos de rayos y truenos, cuando pasaron hicieron gran ruido y quizás que les dio por probar la utilería justo en ese momento y justo frente a ese salón.

-Kiku acaso preparaste todo esto para asustarnos? Joder tienes menos vida social de lo que creí...-dijo el peliblanco.

-no seas imbécil, yo no prepare nada y tengo exactamente los mismos amigos que tu...- respondió Honda.

-ya alguien abra las cortinas, alguien me está abrazando y me pone nervioso-dijo el oji esmeralda, inmediatamente el rubio corrió hasta las cortinas y las abrió, el que abrazaba a el oji esmeralda era nada más y nada menos que Yong quien estaba tiritando un poco.

-tenía miedo-respondió inocentemente el pequeño hiperactivo, el oji esmeralda suspiro ya que solo se trataba de Yong, solo lo miro y se quedo tranquilo.

-grrrr...Yong!YONG!...Yong me da envidia...-pensó el pelinegro y el rubio al mismo tiempo.

Todos habían ignorado la escenita que paso entre Yong y Arthur y se quedaron mirando a el profesor, el los miro con una sonrisa idiota y se levanto, todos lo miraron como si los fuese a matar y prácticamente volaron a sus asientos.

-el chico tiene razón- dijo tranquilo Francis mientras recibía una mirada asesina cortesía de Kiku Honda.

-yo les haré natación, a ambos, a los chicos y a las chicas- dijo mientras les sonreía pero esta vez la sonrisa era más pervertida, todos los alumnos se quedaron en blanco, antes de que comenzara un nuevo griterío mucho más ruidoso que el anterior la campana sonó avisándoles a los alumnos el cambio de hora.

-bien, hora de gimnasia...ya saben que significa, les haré natación y no les creeré si me dicen que les duele el estomago- dijo el profesor mientras caminaba saliendo de el salón, cuando las chicas notaron que el profesor ya no estaba salieron corriendo a sus vestidores mientras los chicos salían de un modo lento y desanimado.

-no hay de otra- dijo Arthur en un leve suspiro levantándose de su pupitre y tomando sus cosas para natación.


	6. Natación

-Arthur-sempai, espéreme!- dijo Yong mientras lo seguía, después de el hiperactivo estaba caminado el amante de los pollos y después el asiatico.

El ingles abrió lentamente la puerta, apenas miro hacia fuera noto a el profesor nuevo, no le hablo, solo se le quedo mirando callado al igual que el resto.

-Hm...no recuerdo a quien iba a espiar primero...las chicas o los chicos?...aun que los chicos de esta escuela están bien buenos...- dijo el profesor Francis mirando hacia todos lados , el ingles se quedo pálido y mirándolo como si fuera a reprenderlo, pero era un alumno, ver a un alumno reprendiendo a su Sensei era lo mas ridículo que podía haber, al menos eso pensaba Kirkland, decidió ignorar el comentario de el profesor y fue a paso rápido hasta el cambiador de los chicos al cual Alfred ya se les había adelantado.

Arthur aun no llegaba a el cambiador, Yong lo alcanzo y empezó a hablarle.

-Arthur-sempai, por que parece tan decaído? Es la piscina! Debería alegrarse! A todo les gusta nadar!- dijo animado el pelinegro tratando de contagiarle su vitalidad a Arthur, lo que no sabia era que con cierta parte de su comentario lo izo decaer mas.

-no quiero hacer natación...odio la clase de natación -

-por que Arthur-sempai dice eso?-

-...veras...en primer lugar, no se si lo has notado, pero nuestro traje de baño no es exactamente...suelto...comprendes? antes eso no me molestaba por que teníamos a un Sensei NORMAL-

-y que mas?-pregunto Yong como si lo que dijo el ingles anteriormente no tuviera importancia alguna.

-...entendiste algo de lo que dije?-

-nunca entiendo nada-

-...-

-...-

-no se ni por que te hablo...-dijo algo frío Kirkland

-porque soy el mejor amigo de Arthur-Dijo Yong animado mientras lo abrazaba de modo amistoso haciendo que el ingles diera un suspiro y le mirara con algo de cariño, pues si Yong era su mejor amigo, entre tantas personas y por raro que sonara era el único que lograba comprenderlo bien, llegaron hasta el cambiador de chicos, Yong se perdió entre el montón de chicos, seguramente encontró a Alfred y fue a saludarlo, Arthur trato de encontrar un lugar algo apartado, ya le daba vergüenza estar usando el traje de baño, así que desnudarse frente a otro chico ni se lo imaginaba, el ingles caminaba de una manera tímida entre todos los chicos, la mayoría desnudos , buscando su traje de baño, o simplemente hablando con su amigo como si nada, Kirkland finalmente encontró un lugar adecuado, no había nadie, por qué? no sabia, solo le alegraba, empezó a desabotonarse la camisa con suma calma y delicadeza.

-Hola Arthur! - dijo Alfred que lo había visto por ahí pero no había notado que el ingles se estaba desvistiendo.

-Alfred!- dijo el ingles volteándose rápidamente y dando a conocer su pecho descubierto, Alfred al notarlo casi le da una hemorragia nasal, llevó su mano hasta la nariz evitando que se derramara sangre y volteo dándole la espalda a Arthur.

-Perdón! ...yo no quería...- dijo el rubio obviamente mintiendo

-"kyaaa!se ve tan lindo con su camisa abierta y con ese sonrojo en sus mejillas! Si no fuera por que hay mas chicos en este lugar le haría tantas cosas! Si supiera lo que siento seguramente me dejaría hacerle todo lo que quiero , me correspondería y...mejor me dejo de pensar cosas raras o Arthur notara que pienso cosas raras...aun que no creo que sepa que esas cosas raras las pienso con el...muy bien si quiero hacer tantas cosas con el y demostrarle mi amor me le declarare...ahora... TU PUEDES Alfred! CON POWER!"-pensó el rubio animado, se volteo nuevamente esperando que el ingles haya terminado de vestirse, apenas lo vio se quedo completamente rojo, si ya se había vestido, pero como Kirkland le había mencionado antes a Yong, el traje de baño no era exactamente "suelto", el rubio se quedo en shock, por un lado agradecía que no le hubiera dado una hemorragia nasal ,pero tampoco podía articular palabra alguna, Arthur lo miro un rato, pensó que el rubio se acordó de alguna cosa que lo dejo así, por lo que solo paso por su lado y se fue caminando a la salida, fue caminando a paso lento, se encontró nuevamente con Yong Kiku y Gilbert, Honda al ver al ingles le dio una hemorragia nasal por lo que solo atino a taparse la nariz y salir corriendo a otro lado para detenerlo y limpiarse, una vez echo todo eso volvió a donde estaban todos solo que esta vez también estaba Alfred, todos salieron juntos de los cambiadores, pero justo a la salida se encontraron con Francis.

-bien...-dijo el profesor

-ah?!-fue lo único que emitió el ingles

-muy bien...- dijo Francis mientras caminaba hacia la piscina.

-joder el profesor caga de miedo a cualquiera-dijo Gilbert, justo después se escucho una campanita sonando.

-eh?!Acaso esa no es la campana de cuando se aprueba a alguien?-dijo Yong.

-mejor olvidemos eso- dijo Kiku mientras se adelantaba seguido de Gilbert y Alfred a la piscina, seguidos de Arthur quien no iba animado y Yong quien lo seguía dando vueltas alrededor de el ingles.

_en la piscina_

Un montón de chicos se quedan mirando la piscina durante unos pocos segundos y después se tiran dentro de ella de modos descoordinados, todos se ven muy felices nadando, el profesor Francis los mira de modo pervertido pero no lo toman en cuenta, todo esta como debería ser, en una esquina esta parado frente a la piscina el ingles, al lado esta su amigo el hiperactivo mirándolo esperando que Kirkland hiciera alguna otra acción aparte de mirar el agua y la profundidad de la piscina.

-Arthur-sempai, va a meterse a la piscina o no?- dijo finalmente Yong

-...no...-dijo de un modo algo dudoso el ingles.

-por que no? la piscina es divertida!-

-no lo es...-

-si...-

-no...-

-por que no?-

-por que hay un profesor pervertido mirándonos, por que la piscina es muy profunda y yo no logro tocar en fondo sin hundirme, y por que no se nadar... feliz?!-

-...-

-...-

-le ayudo!-

-que?!-

-Espéreme acá Arthur-sempai, no se mueva!- dijo Yong mientras corría a otro lado, mientras el ingles hacia caso y se quedaba en el mismo lugar esperándolo, Gilbert aun no se había metido a la piscina, se acerco a Arthur sin que se diera cuenta y se quedo mirándolo, paso un largo rato así hasta que se aburrió y pensó.

-"que acaso se va a quedar todo el puto día viendo el agua?! Que no piensa meterse a la piscina de una vez?!"-como el peliblanco había desarrollado la manía de empujar a Arthur por cualquier cosa durante el ultimo tiempo...solo lo empujo a la piscina, el ingles dio un grito antes de caer en ella, callo de frente y recto a la piscina (N/A: watazo!) provocando un gran ruido, todos se le quedaron viendo muy sorprendido, Arthur estaba flotando, le dolía pero de uno que otro modo pudo aguantar la respiración, justo en ese momento llega Yong con un flotador puesto, ve a Arthur flotando en el agua y se asusta.

-WAAA! Arthur-sempai se ahoga! no se preocupe-dijo el hiperactivo lanzándose al agua sin calcular bien donde caería, para desgracia de el ingles cayo sobre el , por el golpe perdió casi todo el aire y se hundió durante unos segundos mientras Yong salía a flote.

-eh?! y Arthur-sempai donde esta?-dijo Yong inocente mientras todos miraban con espanto como el ingles salía a flote y ni si quiera se movía.

-lo mataste...- dijo un chico

-MATARON A ARTHUR!- se escuchó un grito.

Alfred esta sonrojado...muy, muy sonrojado, esta sentado en una silla frente a una cama en la enfermería, en la cama no hay nada ni nadie a excepción de la almohada y las sabanas, el ingles hace un leve movimiento y el rubio se sonroja mas aun, el ingles se encontraba sentado en las piernas de el rubio, al hacer ese movimiento de modo involuntario apoyo su cabeza contra su pecho, Alfred abrazaba a Arthur, se veía completamente feliz.

-"que emoción, que emoción, que emoción, que emoción! Que bueno que casi se ahoga! Que bueno que no sabe nadar!...un momento...no...eso no es bueno...casi muere...eso es malo! Y si hubiera muerto?!...no! eso no!...pero no se murió y ahora lo tengo conmigo! ...yay! siempre quise tenerlo así! Seria ideal si fuera de modo conciente pero...ni modo! Me conformo con tenerlo así!"-pensaba el rubio, de repente bajo la mirada, Arthur se veía muy cómodo en el pecho de Alfred, el ingles tenia un ligero rubor en sus mejillas y la boca entre abierta , al rubio le brillaron los ojos y se quedo mirándolo de un modo mas detenido.

-"aah! Se ve tan kawaii! Casi violable!...violable?...eso...eso salio feo...y yo no debería bromear con eso ya que yo no soy exactamente..."el rey de los seme" ...además...Arthur parece un niño pequeño...ah! ahora que lo pienso! No seria prácticamente pedofilia lo que me gustaría hacerle a Arthur?! Por que... El es mas bajo que yo y por lo que he visto no solo la cara la tiene como la de un niño...el cuerpo también ...solo que...mas grande?...y da la impresión de que un empujón lo puede romper...bueno Gilbert no debe pensar lo mismo ya que siempre empuja a Arthur...y eso es desde que somos pequeños."-

_Flash back_

Se ve a un niño pequeño ingles de unos 7 años caminando cerca del arenero, un poco más atrás se encuentra otro niño de la misma edad peliblanco.

-donde estará Yong?...ya le dije que dejamos de jugar a las escondidas y aun así no aparece...-dice con voz tímida el ingles sentándose cerca de el arenero mirando hacia todos lados, de repente nota que la arena se empieza a mover, se asusta un poco.

-pero que?!- dijo el ingles levantándose y mirando la arena notando que se movía mas, de repente salio un niño de cabello castaño cubierto de jugo de tomate de el arenero.

-holaaa!- saludo el pequeño castaño, Arthur no le saludo solo le miro unos segundos pego un grito y se fue llorando a otro lado por el susto.

-joder...yo quería asustarlo Antonio!.- dijo el peliblanco a el niño castaño

-y que importa? De todos modos fue gracioso

-bueno ya me voy Adiós!- dijo y se fue saltando de el arenero provocando una gota mas grande por parte de Gilbert.

-bueno si no lo puedo asustar aun lo puedo empujar-dijo el peliblanco llegando hasta donde estaba el ingles, este estaba escondido tras un árbol mirando con miedo el arenero, volteo un poco , al ver a Gilbert lo tomo de un brazo y lo llevo hasta donde estaba escondido.

-Gilbert! Gilbert! En el arenero!- dijo el ingles apuntando hacia donde decía.

-hay una cosa en el arenero!-agrego asustado.

-y que quieres que haga?-pregunto el peliblanco mirándolo con superioridad

-tu...tu sabes que hay ahí?-

-Sip...pero no te diré, tu tendrás que ir a ver, si quieres te acompaño-respondió el peliblanco con los mismos aires de superioridad.

-en serio?-pregunto el ingles mientras el peliblanco lo tomaba del brazo y lo llevaba hasta el arenero.

-mira tu mismo-dijo soltándolo y dejándolo frente al arenero, el ingles se veía temeroso, se quedo mirando durante largo rato el arenero y no vio nada extraño, suspiro y volteo a ver a el peliblanco.

-tal vez fue solo mi imaginación!- dijo alegre mientras el peliblanco lo empujaba dejando a el ingles caer en el arenero, el ingles no se movía solo se levanto y miro confuso a Gilbert.

-por que me empujaste?-

-no se...se empego la gana... es divertido empujarte...mejor acostúmbrate- dijo mientras lo empujaba nuevamente y se iba caminando a otro lado.

-"que malo es Gilbert conmigo..."-pensó el ingles, esta vez sin levantarse, solo se quedo recostado en la arena dando un suspiro y poniendo un rostro serio, normalmente un niño de su edad se habría puesto a llorar o lo habría ido a empujar, pero Arthur a esa edad solo lloraba cuando se asustaba mucho y no era nada peleador.

_fin flash back_

-"de todos modos esta vez le tengo que agradecer a Gilbert por tener la estupida costumbre de empujar a Arthur, si no fuera por el no estaría abrazándolo ahora, al menos no así...que bueno que soy el mejor en natación! Así al menos pude sacarlo del agua aun que no habría estado mal dejarlo un tiempo mas para darle respiración boca a boca...pero yo como iba a saber?...al menos no tenia pensado hacer la misma ridiculez que izo Yong...tratar de revivirlo cantando? Dios...yo sabia que el era Otaku pero imitar una serie para revivir a una persona es ridículo..."-


	7. Irónica confesión

_flash back_

Alfred ya había sacado a el oji esmeralda del agua, todos estaban asustados, Yong solo se acercó corriendo y empezó a cantar algo raro.

-pipiru piru piru pipiru pi- empezó a cantar Yong mientras todos le miraban raro

-Yong que mierda haces?-pregunto el peliblanco

-trato de revivir a Arthur-sempai-

-cantando? vas a revivirlo cantando esa cosa?- dijo Kiku

-eso no es de un anime?-agrego mientras todos dirigían su mirada hacia el.

-no...no es que sea otaku...yo solo...eeerrrm...que no tienen nada mejor que hacer?! Eh?! ya dejen de mirarme así!-gritoneo Kiku.

- pipiru piru piru pipiru pi- siguió cantando mientras otros le miraban con una enorme gota.

-me lo llevare a la enfermería-dijo Alfred mientras lo cargaba entre sus brazos y se lo llevaba.

-Alfred-sempai! Cántele a Arthur-sempai pipiru piru piru pipiru pi para que no se muera!-

-si, claro, -respondió el rubio con sarcasmo mientras se alejaba de la piscina...Francis-sensei ni noto que dos alumnos faltaban por el simple hecho de que estaba mirando la piscina de las chicas con una sonrisa claramente pervertida.

_fin flash back_

-que extraño, Arthur lleva mucho tiempo durmiendo, ...- dijo el rubio algo preocupado.

-"Hm...si esta durmiendo supongo que no pasa nada si le doy un beso...en la mejilla...y no pasaría nada si por casualidad mis labios se acercan a los suyos...además lo que no se sabe no se siente, verdad? Solo lo sabré yo...un besito no le hace daño a nadie...menos a el...no se dará ni cuenta"-pensó el rubio mientras observaba aun detenidamente a el oji esmeralda, lentamente lo recostó en la cama de la enfermería, acerco con una lentitud impresionante su rostro con el del oji esmeralda, pasó su mano por el rostro de Arthur quitándole uno que otro mechón de cabello que tenia, empezó con un leve roce de labios, y después presiono mas, se dejo llevar un poco y tomo el rostro de Arthur con ambas manos con las intenciones de profundizar el beso, de repente solo lo soltó con poco y nada de delicadeza y se hecho hacia atrás.

-"me tengo que controlar! CONTROLATE ALFRED! Si iba mas lejos probablemente el se despertaría y yo...bueno para que mentir... seguro me lo violo...hhhmmm pero no estaría nada mal de todos modos...no pierdo nada intentándolo o si?...no! aaagh! Que pienso! Si se despierta y me descubre haciéndole cosas "no muy decentes" se enojara conmigo, entonces Kiku se le va a declarar, van a tener una relación, se van a casar, tendrán hijos, si!, no se como demonios ,pero tendrán hijos! Hasta me los puedo imaginar! ...Oh...uno es tan kawaii...demasiado kawaii!Dios! que lindo! Yo lo quiero!...no! Alfie concéntrate! ...en que estaba? Ah! Si...entonces cuando ya estén casados y tengan sus hijos se irán a recorrer el mundo entero, en todos los países se compraran una casa, por que serán millonarios, y entonces cuando estén viejitos cuando mueran, pasaran su muerte por la TV por que ellos serán famosos y queridos por todos, en especial Arthie-chan, y cuando los entierren será en un lugar muy bonito lleno de flores en algo parecido a una casa, como las tumbas de los presidentes, pasaran los años y se harán polvo y sus almas se irán al cielo para seguir amándose...y yo me voy a morir solo y viejo!Nooooooo!"-pensaba Alfred haciendo un millón de muecas dependiendo de lo que pensara, Arthur empezó a moverse , al parecer estaba soñando algo...

_en el sueño de Arthur_

Se ve a un oji esmeralda de chibi mirando a todos lados, lo único que se puede divisar son cuatro paredes blancas y césped sin fin, de repente aparece Kiku ,chibi también, corriendo tras...corriendo tras de su katana? La katana pequeña que kiku siempre traia rebotaba en el césped como si escapara de el mientras el la seguía y lloriqueaba.

-no escapes! , te necesito por favor no te escapes!- y después aparecía un chibi Yong , se puso frente a Arthur y saco una lista y dijo.

-pobre kiku-sempai, su katana se escapa de el, ahora tendrá que vivir siguiéndola como el soñador que sigue la felicidad y el amor, tendrá que cruzar por la montaña de lechugas con árboles de zanahorias y sandias, cruzar por el lago de alcachofas y seguir tratando de alcanzarla- como si estuviera contando la historia de lo que haría después el peli negro, apenas termino de hablar se fue corriendo tras kiku, el oji esmeralda se quedo confundido, miro hacia el cielo y vio a Gilbert...flotando!?

-hola! Soy Gilbert! Vengo a flotar!... ya bueno...chao!- dijo mientras flotaba a otro lado.

-pero que cosa tan rara...- dijo el oji esmeralda, de repente algo lo abrazo por atrás , lo que lo abrazo se estaba riendo y escondía su rostro en la espalda de el, este volteo un poco para ver de quien se trataba.

-hola Arthie-chan- dijo mientras el que lo abrazaba levantaba laminada y le sonreía, el que estaba abrazándolo era Alfred!?-

_fin sueño de Arthur_

"El oji esmeralda empezó a sentir ruidos, se empezó a mover un lado a otro, pero por mas que se movía por mas que trataba de evitar el ruido , no podía, se despertó, abrió los ojos lentamente, y vio a el rubio haciendo un escándalo de por quien sabe que cosa.

-Alfred...que haces?...-dijo en voz baja el oji esmeralda, casi inaudible, Alfred no lo escuchó solo empezó a hablar solo.

-tengo que evitar eso a toda costa! , pero no se como decirle, ... además si en uno de estos dias pierdo el control me va a odiar! !...ya se cuando se despierte se lo diré del modo mas calmado y cool que exista! -

-bueno entonces aprovecha ahora mismo ya que he despertado-dijo el oji esmeralda muy calmado, el rubio se volteo violentamente mirando a Kirkland, se sonrojo mucho, demasiado, se sentó en la silla en la que estaba antes frente a Arthur con la cabeza baja y mirando avergonzado a Arthur.

-bueno, ya sabes que no me agrada esperar mucho...así que por favor ya dime eso que me querías decir, parece que te urge- dijo el oji esmeralda.

-me prometes que si te lo digo...no te alejaras de mi, no te enojaras, reirás ni nada? - dijo el rubio en un tono tímido.

-eso depende...-

-Arthur, esto es en serio! ... prométemelo! - grito el rubio.

-bien! Bien! Lo prometo!-respondió Kirkland.

-bien, -dijo el rubio mientras tomaba a el oji esmeralda por ambos brazos y lo miraba directo a los ojos, esa acción por parte de Alfred izo sonrojar al ojimiel.

-Arthur...yo...hace tiempo quería decirte esto..no sabes hace cuanto tiempo he tratado, no sabes hace cuanto he buscado el momento para decírtelo y no sabes cuantas cosas he hecho por ti...Arthur...tu...tu me gustas y...y mucho- dijo el rubio totalmente colorado, el oji esmeralda se había sonrojado al máximo pero pareciera que lo que dijo no le conformo ya que al ultimo momento se puso serio.

-Alfred...-

-...-

-yo solo te gusto...nada mas?...-dijo el oji esmeralda tratando de mirarle a la cara ya que el rubio había bajado la cabeza nuevamente.

-no solo me gustas, ...Arthur, yo te amo...-dijo el rubio mientras levantaba la mirada, vio el rostro neutro de el oji esmeralda, las manos pasaron del los brazos de este ultimo hasta su rostro, Kirkland se confundió ante este acto de el ojiazul.

-entiendes? ... te A-M-O...-dijo mientras acercaba su rostro nuevamente con el de Arthur y le da un beso esperando que le correspondiera, Arthur no se negó al beso, no opuso resistencia alguna...pero tampoco le correspondió, incluso se mostró sin emoción alguna, tal vez un leve sonrojo ,pero nada mas, trato de quitarse a Alfred de encima ya que le estaba empezando a faltar el aire, pero este tenia mas fuerza que el oji esmeralda, finalmente el rubio despego sus labios a los de el oji esmeralda por falta de aire, noto como estaba Arthur y se alejo.


End file.
